lovely boy and the charming
by alinzajazky
Summary: ChoiTrioSung ff / awas typo keiinjek /happy reading


Lovely boy and the charming

.

.

**Yesung**

**Choi trio**

**.**

Saya punya hutang KyuSungBum dan Yexian. Juga Wonsung GSnya deraelf. Tapi belum ada ide. Jadi baca ini dulu ne...

Wonsung / gagal fluffy

Happy reading...

.

.

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya saat mendapati hadiah yang menyumpal di lokernya. Dia tidak sedang ulang tahun. Lalu apa maksud para namja dan yeoja memberinya hadiah setiap hari?

"Wuah..., perlukah aku memesan loker khusus untukmu, Yesungie?" komentar Minho.

Yesung menoleh. "Itu tidak lucu, Choi!" ucapnya.

Minho tertawa. "Tentu saja lucu. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyukai namja yang menyebalkan sepertimu? Apa mereka buta?"

"Ya! Kenapa mengataiku, eoh?!"

"Itu kenyataan kan? Kau ini, namja yang menyebalkan, keras kepala, cerewet, galak dan..."

"Ya!" teriak Yesung kesal.

"Dan aku menyukainya," sahut seseorang.

Kedua namja itu menoleh. "Dan aku tidak menyukaimu!" sungut Yesung lalu berbalik pergi.

"Ya! Kim Yesung!" panggil Minho. "Hyung, kau membuatnya marah lagi!"

"Dia hanya malu."

"Terserah kau saja, hyung."

Minho meninggalkan kakaknya dan berlari menyusul Yesung. Sementara pemuda tampan di belakangnya hanya berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Sambil menatap Yesung yang sesekali menoleh padanya. Dan melemparkan flying kiss untuk menggoda Yesung.

Choi Siwon, putra kedua keluarga Choi. Berumur 19 tahun, siswa tingkat akhir SMA. Sementara Choi Minho, si putra bungsu, adalah teman sekelas Kim Yesung. Keduanya adalah pengawal tak resmi Kim Yesung.

Tak resmi? Ya benar. Pengawal tak resmi.

Kim Yesung adalah putra seorang pengusaha kaya raya di Korea. Sejak kecil, dia selalu diikuti banyak pengawal karena orangtuanya yang selalu mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya. Karena itulah, begitu menginjak masa remaja, Yesung jadi pembangkang. Dia selalu berusaha melarikan diri dari kawalan bodyguardnya. Alasannya adalah, dia jadi tak punya teman karena para pengawalnya yang over.

Dan Yesung pernah ngambek, tak mau pergi ke sekolah selama sebulan, karena appanya menolak membiarkannya pergi tanpa pengawal. Dia benar-benar benci pengawal.

Hingga suatu hari, saat lagi-lagi ia melarikan diri, beberapa namja mabuk mencoba untuk berbuat kurang ajar padanya. Beruntung salah satu pegawai appanya lewat dan menolongnya.

Dia namja yang tampan, sopan, dan perhatian. Dan yang penting, dia jago beladiri. Yesung menyukainya. Dan dengan seenaknya dia memutuskan, hanya mau dikawal oleh namja itu saja. Titik. Tanpa mau mendengar penolakan.

Choi Sungjoon, nama namja itu. seorang namja yang tampan, baik, dan segala hal tentangnya adalah A+ di mata Yesung. Namja yang sebenarnya bukanlah pegawai biasa, melainkan putra mendiang teman appa Yesung yang sedang belajar bisnis dari beliau, terpaksa harus bekerja sambilan menjadi pengawal sang pangeran Kim, di sela kesibukannya menjadi salah satu manager di perusahaan Kim. Dan dia tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Lagi pula, dia punya dua adik yang bersekolah di Sekolah yang sama dengan Yesung, mereka bisa menjadi pengawal Yesung selama di sekolah.

Sejak itu, Siwon dan Minho, dua namja yang tak kalah Charming dari sang kakak, selalu mendampinginya. Tak terpisahkan dari Yesung. Karena itu, Yesung mendapat julukan Lovely Boy, bukan semata karena wajah manisnya yang di atas rata-rata, tapi juga karena dua pemuda tampan itu yang selalu memanjakannya.

Dan itu sudah berlangsung sejak Yesung SMP hingga sekarang.

..

"Urgh! Capek!" keluh Yesung seusai sekolah berakhir.

Minho menoleh. "Bukankah kau tidur sepanjang jam terakhir?"

"Aku hanya memejamkan mata saja," elak Yesung.

"Ne, memejamkan mata dan bermimpi," jawab Minho cekikikan.

Bibir Yesung berpout. "Kau menyebalkan, Minho'ah!"

"Benarkah? Padahal aku berniat baik mau menggendongmu sampai ke parkiran, karena kau tampak lelah. Tapi kau..."

"Jeongmalyo?! Kau mau menggendongku?"

"Tadinya begitu," jawab Minho.

"Yey! Gomawo, Minho'ah!" seru Yesung seraya mengecup bibir Minho sekilas lalu melompat ke punggung Minho.

Minho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar kau ini! Jangan semudah itu mencium namja lain, Yesungie!" ucapnya seraya mulai melangkah keluar kelas yang telah sepi.

"Waeyo? Aku kan menyayangimu, Minho'ah," jawab Yesung sembari melingkarkan tangannya di leher Minho.

"Haish! Terserah kau saja. Toh aku juga yang menikmati," ucap Minho sambil tertawa menggoda Yesung.

Si manis memukul kepala Minho gemas seraya merengut sebal. Sementara pipinya merona mendengar godaan Minho.

Namja tampan itu hanya mengerang. Lalu kembali tertawa tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menuju tempat parkir. Hari ini hari sabtu, mereka hanya pulang berdua. Karena Siwon akan mengikuti rapat OSIS terlebih dahulu.

Bukan masalah besar bagi Yesung. Toh hari sabtu artinya pengawal tampannya akan pulang cepat. Itu yang penting.

.

Apa aku belum mengatakan, bahwa sudah beberapa bulan ini Yesung tinggal bersama ketiga Choi bersaudara itu karena sang appa harus menangani krisis perusahaan mereka di Eropa, sementara sang Umma yang seorang designer sibuk dengan kegiatannya di Amerika.

.

"Hyuuuung...!" panggil Yesung pada Sungjoon yang baru keluar dari mobilnya, seraya melompat turun dari punggung Minho dan berlari pada namja tampan yang satunya.

"Aishh!" desis Minho sambil mengusap kasar telinganya yang berdenging karena teriakan Yesung. Lalu menyusul namja manis itu.

"Apa kau sakit, Yesung'ah? Kenapa Minho menggendongmu?" tanya Sungjoon cemas sambil menyentuh kening Yesung, memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

Yesung menggeleng. "Aniyo. Aku hanya lelah," jawabnya.

"Lelah?" muncul kerutan di dahi namja tampan itu.

"Ne, tadi pagi ada pelajaran olahraga. Dan jam terakhir..."

"Jam tidurmu kan, Yesungie?" potong Minho yang langsung disambut glare Yesung.

Sungjoon tertawa melihat pertengkaran itu. Minho hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Yesung. Membuat hubungan mereka sangat akrab atau menjurus ke complex? Mereka selalu bertengkar, tapi tak terpisahkan. Mungkin karena terbiasa menjadi bungsu di keluarga mereka, makanya Minho jadi sok dewasa saat berada di samping Yesung. Tapi Minho memang sangat menyayangi Yesung.

"Kemana pak Lee, kenapa hyung yang datang menjemput kami?" tanya Minho pada kakak tertuanya.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka aku menjemput kalian?"

"Aku suka!" jawab Yesung mendahului Minho. "Kita mampir beli cemilan dulu, ne hyung!" lanjutnya seraya bergelanyut manja di lengan Sungjoon.

"Hmm," jawab namja itu sembari membuka belakang mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Yesung masuk.

"Cring!" namja itu melempar kunci mobil pada Minho.

"Haah...! Kebiasaan!" sungut Minho seraya berjalan memutar, dan membuka pintu di samping kemudi.

Sambil sesekali melirik ke jok belakang, Minho menyalakan mesin mobil kakaknya, dan menjalankan kuda besi itu keluar dari parking area.

Di belakangnya, Yesung telah asyik dengan dunianya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sungjoon, sambil memeluk lengan namja tampan itu. Sementara yang lebih tua hanya tersenyum sambil membelai puncak kepala si manis yang manja itu.

Yesung menyukai Sungjoon.

Semua tahu itu. Maksudnya Choi brothers tahu itu. Tapi Minho yakin, perasaan Yesung itu hanyalah rasa kagum, dan mengidolakan kakaknya. Atau mungkin justru dia menyukainya karena sifat sabar Sungjoon, dan perhatiannya seolah menggantikan perhatiaan kedua orangtuanya yang jarang ia temui. Entahlah.

Lalu Sungjoon?

Minho tidak yakin. Kakaknya itu sangat pandai menguasai diri. Dia selalu memperlakukan Yesung selayaknya pangeran –atau justru tuan putri- yang harus ia jaga. Perasaannya tak terbaca. Mungkin saja dia menyukai Yesung. Atau mungkin juga dia menyayanginya sebatas seorang kakak pada adiknya.

Bagaimana dengan Minho?

_Orang pertama setelah Sungjoonie hyung yang paling ingin aku nikahi adalah Minho._

Kata-kata Yesung yang sebenarnya mungkin hanya salah satu dari keanehannya itu, selalu membuatnya tersenyum tak jelas. Jadi apa dia menyukai Yesung? I think so.

Lalu pangeran penengah Choi...

Huft...

Siwon menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya perlahan. Sesekali ia menggigiti ujung bulpennya karena merasa bosan.

"Hei, kuda! Kalau kau tidak bisa konsentrasi, pulang sana!" teriakan dari wakil ketua OSIS, Lee Hyukjae.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Siwon semangat.

"Cih!" seperti paduan suara hanya itu yang terdengar dari teman-temannya.

"Berikan ide terbaikmu untuk HUT sekolah minggu depan, baru kau bisa melewati pintu itu!" ancam namja itu dengan aura menakutkan.

Semangat Siwon drop seketika mendengarnya.

Dia memang pintar dan banyak akal. Tapi nol besar untuk urusan pentas seni. Great!

Tapi tiba-tiba...

Ting! Muncul bohlam bersinar di atas kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan konser kecil? Bukankah senior kita yang lulus tahun kemarin ada yang sedang debut jadi artis? Mungkin kita bisa mengundangnya?" ucapnya.

Hening.

"Big Band? Band baru itu kan?" seru Hyukkie.

"Ne, bukankah kekasihmu berteman dengan mereka?"

Lee Hyukjae mengangguk mantap. "Aku akan memintanya membujuk mereka."

"Ide yang bagus, pak ketua!" seru Henry.

Siwon menepuk dadanya. "So, aku bisa pergi kan? Annyeong!" ucapnya dan langsung meninggalkan ruang OSIS.

Hyukkie menepuk jidatnya. "Dia selalu tidak tahan terlalu lama jauh dari the most Lovely Boy kita."

"Aku iri pada Kim Yesung. Dia memiliki hati dua Pangeran sekolah ini. Belum lagi ahjussi tampan itu," sungut Henry yang diamini yang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Kim Yesung, bukankah dia memiliki suara yang sangat bagus? Bagaimana kalau kita membuat satu duet dengan Big Band di konser nanti?" usul Hyukkie.

.

**-Lovely boy and the charming-**

.

Langkah Siwon terhenti sesaat di depan pintu saat mendengar suara tawa Yesung. Riang sekali. Pasti karena kakaknya pulang cepat. Dasar bocah itu!

"Ah, hyung, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Minho yang sedang membawa segelas susu.

"Hmm. Joon hyung sudah datang?"

"Ne. Tadi dia menjemput kami ke sekolah."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm, dia ada di kamar Yesung."

Siwon mengambil susu di tangan Minho. "Aku akan membawakannya sekalian," ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Minho.

"Gomawo!" ucap Minho lalu kembali ke dapur.

Sementara Siwon langsung menuju kamar Yesung yang berada di sebelah kamarnya, di lantai atas.

"Lalu apa hyungie tahu, Minho langsung menghajar orang itu!" seru Yesung yang terdengar dari luar kamarnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Sungjoon sambil menarik kerah baju Yesung agar namja manis itu menunduk. Dia sedang berdiri di atas ranjangnya sekarang, dan Sungjoon sedang memaksanya ganti pakaian.

"Lalu dia bilang, 'Jangan pernah mencoba menyentuh Yesungku! Bahkan melirikpun adalah kesalahan besar!'. Hahaha..."

Sungjoon menarik kemeja Yesung hingga terlepas. Dan hanya tersisa kaos dalamnya.

"Terdengar keren. Apa diakhiri adegan romantis?" tanyanya seraya membuka lemari pakaian Yesung.

"Ani! Karena Siwonie membangunkanku. Tidak seru!" sungut Yesung.

Sungjoon tertawa tergelak. "Mungkin nanti malam kau bisa melanjutkan mimpimu bersama Minho."

"Shireo, nanti malam aku akan memimpikanmu, hyungie. Mimpi yang lebih keren dari semalam."

"Hahaha..., terserah kau saja. Sekarang ganti bajumu. Aku juga mau ganti baju."

Sungjoon berbalik setelah memberikan sebuah baju ganti pada Yesung dan mendapati Siwon yang bersandar di pintu kamar. Namja itu hanya tersenyum menyapa adiknya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

Yesung yang berniat membuka celananya, langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Siwon. Hampir saja dia berteriak kaget, tapi si tampan lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya.

"K-kau! Dasar mesum! Kau mengintipku, ya?" tuduh Yesung setelah Siwon melepas bungkamannya.

Namja tampan itu tertawa. "Kau bahkan tidak malu saat Joon hyung membuka bajumu, lalu kenapa kau sekarang heboh melihatku?" ucapnya sambil menyentil dahi Yesung.

"I-itu..."

Siwon mengulurkan susu buatan Minho, yang langsung di terima Yesung. "Aku iri pada mereka."

"Wae?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Karena kau tak pernah bersikap manis padaku," ucap Siwon dengan tampang memelas.

"Itu karena kau selalu genit padaku!"

"Genit?" tanya Siwon tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Kau selalu mengatakan kau menyukaiku dimanapun, kapanpun! Itu.. itu.."

Yesung tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tak tahu akan bicara apa. Tapi si tampan justru tersenyum melihatnya.

"Cup!"

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi Yesung. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu," ucap Siwon seraya keluar dari kamar Yesung.

"Kyaaa...! Joonie Hyung...! Siwonnie menciumku...!" teriaknya histeris.

Siwon terkikik mendengar teriakkan Yesung. Padahal dia sering mencium Minho. Tidak malu ganti baju di depan Sungjoon. Tapi dia selalu seperti itu di depan Siwon. Bukankah itu aneh.

Minho hanya membuang nafas berat mendengar teriakan itu. Sementara Sungjoon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Yesung.

"Sampai kapan tuan muda Yesung akan bersikap semanja itu? Apa tuan muda tidak terganggu?" tanya maid muda yang sebulan ini bekerja di rumah itu.

"Jangan sampai ketiga tuan muda Choi mendengar ucapanmu. Mereka akan langsung memecatmu."

"N-ne?"

"Apa kau tahu, tuan dan nyonya Choi meninggal saat mereka bertiga masih kecil. Dan saat semua keluarga memperebutkan harta mereka, justru tuan Kim yang menolong mereka. Menyekolahkan mereka dan memberikan kedudukan tinggi pada tuan muda Sungjoon di perusahaannya. Jadi bagi para tuan muda, tuan muda Yesung adalah harta yang tak ternilai."

"Jeosonghamnida..."

.

Sungjoon menutup teleponnya. Sudah hampir larut, dan klient menelponnya untuk bertemu. Tuan Kim benar-benar memberikan kepercayaan dan tanggung jawab yang besar padanya.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi, hyung? Kau tidak akan menemaniku tidur?" rengek Yesung.

"Mianhae, Yesung'ah."

Yesung mendesah. "Arraseo. Pergilah. Aku tidak mau appa memarahimu."

Sungjoon tersenyum. "Gomapta," ucapnya sambil membelai kepala Yesung.

"Hyung!" panggil Yesung sebelum namja tampan itu pergi. "Poppo!"

Satu tarikan nafas Sungjoon mengiringi langkahnya kembali pada Yesung. mengecup ringan dahi, hidung, kedua pipi dan terakhir bibir Yesung.

"Dasar anak manja! Hyung pergi, ne. Kalau kau takut, minta Minho atau Siwon menemanimu."

"Hmm," jawab Yesung.

Dan pangeran pertamapun pergi.

"Aku mau tidur saja!" ucap Yesung sambil beranjak meninggalkan Minho dan Siwon yang terlupakan.

"Tunggu!" panggil Minho.

"Ne?" Yesung menoleh malas.

"Poppo?" tanyanya menirukan Yesung.

Tanpa berpikir, si manis melangkah mendekati Minho. Mencium kening, hidung, pipi dan terakhir, punggung tangan. Eh?

"Hyung!" protes Minho pada Siwon yang memblokade ciuman Yesung dengan tangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Siwon seraya melempar glarenya.

"Cih! Diktator!" cibir Minho.

Siwon tak menyahut. Hanya menarik Yesung meninggalkan adiknya.

"Siwonnie!" protes Yesung saat Siwon melewati kamarnya dan terus menggandengnya masuk ke kamar pemuda tampan itu.

"Tidur denganku malam ini."

"Ne?"

"Tidur denganku. Dan mimpikan hal yang lebih indah bersamaku. Arra?"

"Mwo?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

Siwon menangkup pipi Yesung, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung, dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Bukan ciuman ringan seperti yang biasa Yesung lakukan pada Minho dan Sungjoon. Tapi ciuman yang dalam dan cukup, emmm, sangat, atau terlalu lama. Karena Siwon benar-benar melakukannya dengan lembut, meski Yesung tak membalasnya.

"Ayo tidur," ucapnya sembari menarik Yesung yang masih terpaku, naik ke kasurnya.

Yesung menoleh kaku pada Siwon. Meski ia sering 'berciuman' dengan dua Choi yang lain, tapi ini ciuman pertamanya dengan Siwon. Meski selalu menggodanya, Siwon tak pernah menciumnya di bibirnya.

"Wae?" tanya si tampan.

"I-itu tadi, apa?" tanyanya.

"Poppo."

"Tapi Joonie hyung dan Minho tidak pernah..."

"Yang tadi itu, hanya boleh kau lakukan denganku. Arra?"

"Waeyo?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

Si tampan mendesah. "Karena kau milikku kan?" ucap Siwon lembut sambil menarik tangan Yesung dan menunjukkan cincin di jari manis namja itu.

"Lalu Minho dan Joon hyung..."

"Jangan terus menempel dengan mereka."

"Wae?"

"Karena aku bisa marah," jawab Siwon sambil membelai kepala Yesung.

"Kau bisa marah?"

"Kau pikir tidak? Aku sudah bersabar cukup lama melihat semua yang kau lakukan. Jadi jangan membantah, arra?"

"Kenapa?"

Siwon berusaha tetap tenang menghadapi Yesungnya saat ini.

"Tentu saja, karena aku cemburu, baby..."

"Cemburu?" ulang Yesung dengan pipi yang merona.

"Ne, kau tunanganku, tapi kau selalu bermesraan dengan saudaraku. Kau mencium Minho, lalu ganti baju di depan Joon hyung. Dan kau tidak pernah bersikap manis padaku. Apa kau pikir itu tidak menyakitiku, hmm?"

"Mi-mianhae. Itu karena aku..."

"Aku tahu. Sejak appamu memutuskan perjodohan kita, kau menghindariku. Semula aku pikir karena kau tak menyukaiku. Tapi ternyata karena kau gugup tiap melihatku. Itu artinya kau menyukaiku lebih dari kedua saudaraku."

"D-darimana kau tahu?"

Siwon mencium hidung Yesung. "Karena seseorang hanya akan bertingkah seperti itu di depan orang yang dia sukai."

Wajah Yesung semakin merona mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," ucapnya sembari menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada Siwon.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum tulus seraya memeluk erat kekasihnya. Ah, tidak, mereka bahkan tidak berpacaran. Karena saat sang appa tahu Yesung sering diam-diam memandanginya, curi-curi memfotonya, dan bahkan pernah menangis semalaman karena melihatnya berkencan, beliau langsung melamar Siwon untuk Yesung.

"Siwonnie..."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Wae?"

"Karena kau tak bicara apapun saat appa menjodohkan kita. Apa kau terpaks-" kalimat Yesung terhenti saat Siwon membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, sejak Joon hyung membawamu ke rumah ini."

"Lalu kenapa kau berkencan dengan noona itu?"

Siwon mengecup kening Yesung. "Untuk membuat namja bodoh, dan manja ini cemburu, tentu saja. Karena sejak pertama bertemu, kau tidak pernah menatapku, dan selalu mengacuhkanku.," jawabnya yang membuat Yesung memukulnya gemas.

"Lalu apa kau selalu cemburu melihatku mencium Minho?"

"Kadang. Karena aku tahu kau hanya menganggapnya saudaramu."

Bibir Yesung berpout. "Lalu Joon hyung?"

"Dia bahkan memperlakukanmu seperti anaknya. Untuk apa aku cemburu?"

"Apa artinya aku aku boleh terus bersikap manja pada mereka?"

"Andwae!" teriak Siwon spontan. "Itu tidak boleh! Kau hanya boleh manja padaku. Arra?" lanjutnya kemudian dengan nada lebih lembut.

"Arraseo," ucap Yesung seraya memeluk Siwonnya.

Si tampan tersenyum puas. "Satu lagi yang hanya boleh kau lakukan denganku."

"Emm? Apa itu?" tanya Yesung polos.

"Seperti ini...," bisik Siwon seraya mengubah posisinya menindih Yesung dan langsung menciuminya, dengan tangan yang langsung bergerilnya masuk ke balik pakaian Yesung.

"Eummph..., Wonniehh..."

.

Seminggu kemudian.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar bergemuruh mengiringi berakhirnya konser Big Band di perayaan ulang tahun sekolah Yesung. Dan namja manis itu lagi-lagi ikut andil membuat heboh suasana dengan penampilan duetnya dengan band pendatang baru itu.

"Ye-"

"Kim Yesung'ssi!"

Panggilan Minho terputus saat melihat vocalist band itu berlari mengejar Yesung ke balik panggung.

"Mana Yesung?" tanya Siwon pada adiknya.

Minho tak menyahut. Hanya menunjuk ke satu arah.

Choi Seunghyun, sang vocalist, ternyata tertarik pada si manis dan tengah berusaha untuk memikat hatinya.

"Aigo..., apa Kim Yesung itu kutukan untuk semua namja bermarga Choi?" komentar Lee Hyukkjae.

Siwon menoleh. "Ani. Karena dia dikutuk untuk menjadi milikku saja," ucapnya.

"Cih, kau terlalu percaya diri," cibir Hyukkie.

"Akan aku buktikan," ucap Siwon. "Baby...!" panggilnya yang membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarnya melongo. Sejak kapan hubungan mereka menjadi sedekat itu?

Yesung menoleh. Dan tanpa mempedulikan artis yang bersamanya ia langsung berlari ke arah Siwon dan memeluknya.

"Wonnie, aku ingin ice cream," ucapnya manja.

"Di cuaca sedingin ini?" tanya Siwon lembut pada Yesung. Dan masih sempat menunjukkan smirknya pada semua orang yang selama ini mengincar Yesungnya.

"Hmm. Tiba-tiba aku menginginkannya," ucap Yesung masih dengan memeluk Siwon.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm," jawabnya. "Ah...! Jangan-jangan ada baby di perutku?!" ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan kesimpulan anehnya yang membuat semua lagi-lagi melongo mendengarnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, baby. Namja tidak bisa hamil, Yesungie. Lagipula kita baru melakukannya minggu yang lalu. Jadi...," Siwon menghentikan ucapannya menyadari berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam.

Siwon menyeringai.

"Arraseo, ayo kita belikan baby kita ice cream," ucapnya sambil mengelus perut Yesung dan menggandengnya pergi.

Minho menepuk jidatnya. "Dasar kekanakan," dengusnya.

"Ya! Choi Minho! Apa yang hyungmu lakukan pada Lovely Boy kami?"

"Cih! Tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Kim Group akan membagikan undangan pernikahan mereka," jawab Minho asal.

"Mwo? Andwaeeeeee...!"

"Choi Siwon, kembalikan Lovely Boy kamiiiiiii...!"

.

**-end-**

**.**

**Side story**

"Kenapa kau menyalakan volume TVnya kencang sekali, Minho'ah? Ini sudah larut malam!" Sungjoon yang baru pulang menemui klien meraih remote di tangan Minho.

"Andwae...!" cegah Minho saat kakaknya mengecilkan suara Tvnya.

Tapi terlambat.

"Wae? Kau bahkan tidak menontonnya?" tanya Sungjoon.

"Eh.., itu...," Minho tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"..., ah..., Wonnie..., eungh..."

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Sungjoon mencerna apa yang ia dengar dengan proses yang lama.

"Glup...!" keduanya saling pandang sembari menelan ludah. Dan detik berikutnya volume televisi terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Jadi apakah Minho dan Sungjoon menyukai Yesung?

Molla!

.

**-end with love-**

**.**

_See ya!_


End file.
